Fighting For Each Other, Not Against
by fandomk
Summary: The Big Four have finally united! But now they must stand against the combined might of Alvin, Pitch, Gothel, and Mor' Du! Can they find and stop them once and for all? And is it even possible for Jack to get back to his home? Merricup, Flynunzel.
1. Chapter 1

"WATCH OUT HICCUP!" Merida yelled, shooting down another Nightmare horse.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Hiccup screamed, running from the Nightmare bearing down on him. Hiccup fell, flipping over so he could see the horse.

A frying pan knocked the horse five feet away. Rapunzel grinned at him, saying, "You looked you could use some help."

"Pay attention, guys!" Jack shouted at them. He still didn't understand how Rapunzel had so much energy. They had been plagued with attacks from Outcasts and Nightmares alike, since they left Corona.

Toothless blasted a horse that charged Merida. Hiccup jumped on the dragon. "C'mon guys!"

Rapunzel leapt on after him, tightly hugging Hiccup. She had fallen off once or twice, and had learned her lesson. Toothless took off, Merida grabbing Rapunzel hair and climbing it. They had their escape practically down to an art.

Toothless blew through the sky, faster than usual. Jack backed them up, blasting the horses chasing them with ice as he flew along.

Rapunzel extended her hand to Merida, helping her on the dragon. Merida didn't like being in Rapunzel's hair. "Thanks," Merida panted. Climbing the hair was as hard as ever.

"Hiccup, drop!" Jack ordered, seeing the Nightmares coming form all sides.

Toothless immediately folded his wings in, dropping like a stone through the cold air. Rapunzel gripped the saddle, her hair flailing above them. Merida grabbed the majority of it, not wanting the Nightmares to get her hair.

Jack was next to them, counting how much more they should spend dropping in the air. "Now!"

Hiccup and Toothless pulled up from the dive, shooting through the sky like a rocket. Jack struggled a bit to keep up with them. He was tired.

A sudden burst of lightning hit Toothless's tail, setting the prosthetic on fire.

Toothless opened his wings, slowing down and gliding. Hiccup started yelling things to Toothless, trying to get them to land as gently as they could. Jack pulled Rapunzel off the dragon, Merida once again jumping in her hair.

However, none of them were able to avoid hitting the icy ocean beneath them.

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, but I've been so busy. It's been what, two weeks ago? Wow, that doesn't seem like that long ago now. But, anyways, here is the second "book", Fighting For Each Other, Not Against. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Urrrgghhh…" Hiccup groaned, rolling over on his side. "What happened?"

He opened his eyes, the harsh sunlight making his eyes hurt. "Rapunzel? Jack? Merida?"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?"

He looked around; the first thing he noticed was the fact that… he was in a room. He didn't know how he got in there, only that he crashed into the ocean. "Where's Jack?"

"Oh, are you awake?" a female voice asked, the door pushing open. Hiccup jumped, looking towards the source of the voice. A girl, looking around the age of eighteen, walked in, carrying a tray of food. Her strawberry-blonde hair was into two braided pigtails, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anna. My boyfriend, Kristoff, found you guys on the shore of the fjord. Your other friends are in different rooms," Anna smiled, and then bit her lip. "And your, um, pet is also in a room. We didn't know where to put it."

"Right. Uh, can you show me where my… pet is?" Hiccup asked.

"After you eat. And, tell me who you are," she demanded. "Please," she added, ruining her "intimidating person" act.

Hiccup debated whether to tell her or not. She seemed pretty friendly, but first impressions might not be true. If he told them, they might help… or hurt them.

"My name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup? That's an interesting name."

"It's not the worst."

"True… but why are you here?"

"We were escaping from the beasts and we crash landed."

"Into the fjord?"

"I guess so…" Hiccup paused as he scarfed down the food.

"Well, you should stay here for a while. You four were pretty beat up when we found you, and it might take you some time to heal and rest up."

Hiccup only nodded. The food was really good, and he had many experiences with Merida bothering him about talking with his mouth open.

"Okay, well, I'll be, um, somewhere else. Bye," Anna awkwardly left, still not used to having people over all the time. She thought of the weird boy, and his pet.

The overgrown lizard, which is as close as they came to what it was, was sleeping peacefully in a spare bedroom, all of the furniture removed. They had guards on it, though it didn't look that dangerous. It didn't have any teeth or claws, as they could see.

And then there were his friends. Anna recognized both of the girls. One was obviously Princess Merida of Dunbroch, she remembered seeing a book about the Scottish royal family. The other could be Princess Rapunzel of Corona, because she looked like the Queen of Corona, but the girl had long, blonde hair.

The other boy troubled her the most. Elsa was helping him, for some reason. Anna had been too busy trying to settle negotiations between Arendelle and The Southern Isles (Hans had caused a lot of trouble, needless to say) to actually check on the boy.

She wondered why they were being chased by beasts. And what kind of beasts were they?

She shrugged and headed off to go find Kristoff.

Elsa, meanwhile, was with Jack. She was honestly curious about the boy. She had seen the frost patterns on his odd shirt right away, noticing his also pale hair and skin. What if he had the curse—_No, blessing, _she corrected herself, as Anna always called the magic—which she did? Were there more people like her?

She was so lost in thought in one of the chairs in the room; she didn't notice Jack had woken up.

Jack looked around the room. He was startled to find he was in a room, and that there was a girl in the room.

He cleared his throat. Elsa looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Good morning," Jack started, figuring he might as well start off with a greeting.

"It's actually late afternoon," Elsa returned coolly. "My name is Elsa. What is yours?"

"Really? I slept the entire day? Where am I?"

"I asked you who you were first."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you have powers over ice and snow. You've probably had them for a while, considering you can use your power freely and, as you want it to. Your staff over there helps you control it. You have to trust me to keep your powers a secret from the citizens here. They're not too… _fond _of sorcery. Well, kind of."

Jack looked at her, bewildered. "You can guess that much from me waking up?"

"It's not a guess, and you've been here much longer. Now, who are you, and why have you come here?"

"Where exactly is here?"

"Answer my question first."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a valid reason."

"Argh!" Elsa lost it. Something about this boy made her angry, but she didn't know what. She released her powers, accidently, sending shards of ice at the boy. _Crap! _she thought immediately afterwards.

"Whoa!" Jack said, dodging the shards. "What the heck? You have winter powers too?"

"Yes," Elsa gritted her teeth, calming down, "I was born with the magic to control snow and ice. Now, tell me who you are."

"My name's Jack," he introduced himself. "I'm not from around here."

"That would be my guess. Now, to answer your first question. You are in Arendelle."

"How long have I been here?"

"Each question you ask lets me ask one too. Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you that."

"And why not?"

"It might put you into a lot of danger."

Elsa scoffed. "It's not like we haven't been in a lot of danger before."

"Yeah, but—"

The door flew open, revealing Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup standing with another girl.

"So you're finally awake?" Merida smirked. "I woke up hours ago."

"Shut up, princess. You had your fall softened."

"Jack, we really should go," Rapunzel said. "The Nightmares are going to be back anytime now."

"Wait!" Elsa said. "What Nightmares? Why are you here? And what is the pet you have?"

Merida shared a glance with Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack.

Jack said _Don't you dare we don't know if we can trust them yet._

Rapunzel said _These people deserve an explanation they did take care of us._

Hiccup said _I don't care just get me to Toothless._

Merida sighed and looked back at the queen (she had been told it was Queen Elsa by Anna). "It's a long story."

"We've got time," Elsa smiled.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a really long time for me, I've just been REALLY busy. My sister had her kid, finals, school drama, work, lacrosse, etc. etc. But I'm really glad you guys like my story! I'm going to try to update more often but it's going to be hard. **

**IN REPLY TO THE REVIEWS:**

**Nightfury321 [Guest]: That is a really good idea, but I don't think I'm going to use it. Right now, they aren't anywhere near, I guess, where dragons would be, so finding even one would be very very hard.**


End file.
